


Pretty

by PalomaSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, Love Confession, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Paparazzi AU, Porn with Feelings, Rich boy Keith, body guard shiro, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith
Summary: When Shiro became Keith's bodyguard, he never expected to fall in love. But here he was two years in and utterly besotted by the icon with no hope of redemption.At least, that's what he thought.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Paparazzi AU inspired one shot  
> If you're not familiar with the Paparazzi AU, check out the fabulous [Joltikon](https://twitter.com/joltikon) on Twitter.  
> Title and mood comes from the song [Pretty by Terror Jr](https://youtu.be/EwFEblWOPaQ)  
> Kudos and comments give me strength. <3

Shiro knew where to find Keith.

He always did.

Almost instantly he had been able to track his every movement. Even now in a foreign mansion with a steady tide of people flowing and ebbing, Keith’s presence called to him like a siren song. It guided him upstairs, past velvet ropes and down darkened corridors to a ivory door that wasn’t quite closed.

Shiro pushed the door open with his fingertips and slid inside pulling it closed and setting the lock.

Keith was curled in on himself in the window seat. A fresh rip in the sleeve of his mesh bodysuit, moonlight glowed against the exposed flesh. Guilt clawed at Shiro's chest. He chanced a step closer. “Keith…”

The other didn't move. He kept his wide eyes focused beyond the window. Shiro slowly moved forward worrying his bottom lip. It had become a habit around Keith; Shiro'd never had to use this much restraint before. “Keith,” he tried again, gentle, almost pleading.

Keith shifted this time. He brought his hand up and pressed long fingers against the glass. Halos of fog to formed around his fingertips. “It's fine, Shiro. It's my fault.”

“Keith, no. I-”

“I'm the one who made you go. I wanted the drink.”

“That doesn't make it your fault, Keith. He had no right to touch you.”

Keith let out a bitter laugh. “Didn't he?”  Keith turned towards him then, the silver wash of the moonlight glistened off the tear trails on his cheeks. “Don't they all? Aren't I just a product? A thing?” He flung his arms out. “I’m Keith Kogane, not a person, I’m a brand.”

Shiro's heart leapt into his throat. In the two years he’d spent as Keith’s bodyguard, he’d seen him cry, he’d seen him laugh, get angry, be sad, but never this despondent.  Before he could stop himself, he wrapped himself around Keith in a tight embrace. “No,” he whispered, “You're so much more than that. So much more.”

Keith's hands wound themselves in his jacket and pulled him closer. “Everyone wants me except the person that matters.” A sob wracked his body.

And Shiro felt it in his soul.   
This man.

Whoever he was.

Had tormented Keith for almost a year now. Did he even know how lucky he was? Keith was in love. Completely in love with someone and…

And the worst part for Shiro was that it wasn't him.

Not that it should be, he'd tell himself. What was he? He was nothing. Hired muscle and nothing more. What could he possibly offer the man who had the world at his feet?

No matter how much he wanted him.

No matter how much he loved him.

Keith's tears soaked into Shiro’s shirt. He held him tighter wishing for impossible things. “He's an idiot, Keith.”

“No,” he sniffed, “Don't say that.”

“Sorry,” he managed.

Keith gripped tighter and nuzzled against Shiro's chest. “He's the best man I have ever met.”

“He can't be that great if he's never here. If he doesn't support you.”

Keith sniffed. “He’s always there. He supports me no matter what.”

Shiro frowned and looked down. Keith looked up.

And God, even here in the dark, hair mussed, eyes glassy, mascara smeared, Keith was the most beautiful thing Shiro had ever seen.

“Shiro…” Keith's voice was soft.

Shiro rubbed his thumb in tentative circles along the small of Keith's back. Relishing the feel of soft, warm skin through the mesh. “Yeah?”

A tear escaped the corner of Keith's eye. “Why?” Insecurity played across his pretty face.

“Why what?”

Keith swallowed and locked onto Shiro's gaze. “Why don't you want me?”

Shiro felt his body go rigid.

Another tear fell. And another until they were flowing down his cheeks. “I just need to know why Shiro. I need to know what's wrong with me? Why don't you love me?”

The world stopped.

The room disappeared.

There was nothing left but Keith in Shiro’s arms. Just them, in this moment.

Shiro desperately searched Keith's face, cupping it in his hands. “Wh-What are you saying?” His heart pounded. “What are you saying?”

“I love you, Shiro.”

“Keith,” he breathed the name as their lips met, warm and welcoming and desperate. The kiss was more than he had ever imagined. More than he’d ever hoped. “I love you,” he panted out. His hand roving Keith's back, “God… Keith… I love you so much.” He captured those satin lips again. Keith gasped into his mouth and licked at the seam of his lips.

“Shiro… Say it again.”

Shiro pressed kisses across Keith's jaw. “I love you.” He kissed down the ivory column of his neck. “I love you.” He breathed against his pulse point. “I love you.”

Keith moaned Shiro's name and pushed against him. Shiro’s carefully measured control finally snapped. He wrapped his hands around Keith's leather clad thighs and lifted. Long legs wrapped around him. His breath hitched at the feeling of Keith's cock, half hard and wrapped in soft leather, pressed against his torso. Keith's arms were hooked around his neck giving his the leverage he needed to grind against him.

“Shiro, God… Shiro…” Keith's eyelashes fluttered against Shiro's cheeks as Keith planted kisses across his face. “I love you, Shiro. Takashi…” Keith pulled him in for another kiss. “Takashi, I love you. So so much.” Keith rolled his hips against Shiro's torso. He pushed the jacket off his shoulders began unbuttoning Shiro's shirt. “I want you. Please.”

Shiro's head spun as fabric fell away. Any barrier was too much. He captured Keith in another kiss. And gripped tightly as he turned them toward the bed. He laid Keith down and pulled away. Keith arched his back and chased his lips. “Hold on, baby,” Shiro placated him with a quick kiss. He quickly shed the rest of his clothing letting each piece fall where it may.

As he brackeded himself over Keith, he was struck by the beauty of the reality. Keith’s hair fanned out like a dark halo framing his face. His galaxy colored eyes peered up half lidded and hazy with want. “Shiro…” The name dripped from his kiss swollen lips like honey.

Keith was Shiro’s blinding light in the darkness. A fallen angel with too much heart.

Shiro ran his hands reverently over Keith's lithe body reaching for the hem of his pants. He made short work of the fly, but pulled the leather away slowly, peppering the newly exposed skin with wet kisses that earned the sweetest fucking moans.

That left Keith in the bodysuit, black mesh with strategically placed leather swirls and a newly ripped sleeve.

And a complete lack of underwear.

His leaking erection strained under the material. Shiro ran teasing fingers across the tip smearing the precum around the crown. It was was a mouthwatering sight. Emboldened by Keith’s cries, Shiro traced the shaft with his tongue mouthing at the thick veins. Keith's fingers grasped at his hair guiding his mouth where he please. Each little gasp adding punctuation to the act.

Shiro slid fingers, then his tongue under the edge of the fabric, licking at Keith's sac and base. “Rip it,” Keith demanded and arched his hips.

Shiro was more than happy to oblige. The mesh gave way like tissue in Shiro’s big hands and Keith's cock sprang free. Shiro wasted no time in claiming it with his mouth. He pumped his head rhythmically pressing the head against the back of his throat. Licking and suckling he took Keith in like a starving man.  

He wanted to pull every bit of pleasure from him as he could.

Keith wound his fingers into his fore and pulled him back. “Wanna make you feel good, Shiro.” He shifted to his knees and tugged Shiro into a sloppy kiss. Keith sucked Shiro’s tongue and moan filthy praises.

Keith pulled back suddenly and locked eyes with Shiro as he licked across his palm and encircled Shiro’s cock.

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro groaned. He was already aching and feared he couldn't last much longer. He let his head fall back as Keith found his rhythm. “Keith. Ah. God.”

Shiro felt the heat pooling as he found Keith's cock and worked out a matching pace for the other's pleasure.

“Sshhiiirrrooo…” his name poured from those beautiful lips and he pressed their foreheads together. “I’m-I’m gonna cum.”

“Look at me, Keith. I wanna see you.”

Keith forced his eyes open and Shiro was lost.

He came hard, hips stuttering, but hand still working Keith until a throaty cry marked his release.

They leaned on each other gasping and panting in the dark room. Covered in each other's sweat and cum and clothes discarded and torn

But completely and utterly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kittykittymoon)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Pretty by PalomaSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417163) by [taikodragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon)




End file.
